ONCE UPON A FINAL FANTASY FAIRY TAIL NO 1
by KILLERmiles
Summary: this story takes place after advent children only if the boys lived and sephiroth was there... i do not own these charaters. and i kinda own the story but not really...any way its advent childrn meets the three bears.includes Kadaj yazoo loz seph & cloud


...ONCE UPON A FINAL FANTISY FAIRY TAIL...no.1

Well this is my first story,I think that i'm a little tweeked in the head to think of writing this...oh well...So this story is centerd around the wonderful silver haired boys Kadaj,Yazoo,and Loz,as well as some of the other ff7 guys and gals,that are not quiet as cool or cute!

Hope you enjoy and even if you don't there are more to come! so there...(-)

WELL LETS GET STARTED!

,THE THREE LITTLE REMNENTS,

Once upon a time...some time i don't know when...There lived three little remnents,(HIDING FROM THE LAW)

Deep in the woods in an old abandend shack..they made their hide out,

And they were all very happy making awful plans to kill a certent blond man...(CLOUD)

But set aside the lack of values and the EVIL the boys were very good boys..

There was a great big boy named Loz.

There was a semi big boy named Yazoo

AND

There was a little EVIL wee boy named Kadaj

And one morning the semi big boy Yazoo was making the them oatmeal.

(NICE AND HEALTHY)

He hummed to himself as he finished his job then called his brothers down for for their nice healthy brakefast

KADAJ...LOZ...he hallerd up the stair ING yazzy,He's eyes opened a little wider and he wanted to kill when he heard that.He watched as Loz and Kadaj lazly

Came down stairs to meet him in the kitchen they sat at the table still talking...Yazoo sat down next to his brothers and started eating.Um Yazoo?What is this stuff?He heard Kadaj ask from across the table,It's brakefast...

But Yazoo where are the marshmellos and chocolate chunks? And you know like Suger flakes? What the hell is this? Yazoo scowled at his Evil little brother.IT'S OATMEAL!

Yazoo said in a frightening voice.Loz looked at Yazoo don't get worked up Yazoo i'm sure this stuff is great!

Loz took a great big spoon full and swallowed it down...Kadaj and Yazoo watched as Loz's eyes filled with tears...OW..OW...OWWIE...IT BURNS...AAAAAAAAH.../Loz screamed as he jumped to his feet.

and pointed down at the oatmeal.IT'S EVIL MEAL! Kadaj watched Loz down a full glass of milk trying to cool his burnt mouth,

Yazoo Looked at Loz,you aren't helping you know that?Yazoo said angerly

Loz sat back down at the table...OK..lets try this again,

Loz said as he once again took a large spoon full of the steaming hot oat meal

and downed it in one bite...only to end up screaming again about how hot it was.

This would not be happening if we were eating Suger flakes! Kadaj said as he looked at Yazoo.Shut up and eat your oat meal shrimp!Yazoo yelled... Kadaj and Loz both looked at him blankly,Cuz Yazoo had a problam when he got mad or pissed off and raised his voice he seemed to get squeeker...and more high pitched.

Then he would start ranting about how it's all Kadaj's fault that he made Loz cry even thou Loz was crying becuse of the AWFUL sound his brother had just made,

but this time Yazoo stopped befor his rant and looked at Kadaj...EAT YOU BRAKEFAST!

NO Kadaj yelled

EAT IT,Yazoo's voice broke again...Loz sank down out of his chair to the floor,Now just peeking over the table to watch his brothers fight.

Kadaj looked at Yazoo i don't want it it looks gross!

EAT IT YOU LITTLE BASTERD! Yazoo yelled again getting squeeky yet again.

NO! Kadaj said as he took a hand full of the hot oat meal and hucked it right at Loz .Who was not able to move in time and got it right in the eyes.

He screamed and climbed from the floor wiping the hot goo from his face..YOUR DEAD KADAJ! he yelled as he finaly made it to his feet.

Kadaj let out a high pitched squeel and bolted from the room Loz at his heels

Yazoo ran after them ,get back here! AND EAT YOUR OAT MEAL!

The little wee boy ran from the house and into the woods as fast as his little legs could carry him...Loz ran after him Yazoo fallowed not even caring to run but just walked after them.

So the boys had left their house to return later after finding The little wee boy Kadaj,

But while they were out A man stumbled upon their makeshift home and seing the moter bikes out side he desided to go in side for he was a man with little maners

His name was cloud , But his friends called him goldie locks behind his back!

LOL

And he was looking to find the boys becuse he thought they were EVIL.

So goldie locks entered the little house and walked in to the living room.the house was quiet...To quiet...(Which was becuse there was no one there but lets not tell cloud)

so clould walked around the house but found no one ...(big suprize)

So he desided that he would try to find out what they had been up to.so he walked into the living room...in which sat three chairs.

Cloud desided that he would sit down and think of where to start so he sat down in the first chair which looked as if it had been taken from the dinning room

It was made of hard wood...

Cloud jumped to his feet how could any one sit there for long it's much to hard...

Cloud walked to the secent chair which was a nice black lazy boy chair cloud sat in it it was so soft and inviting he started to fall asleep,

NO...he said as he stood up Ok if i sit in this chair im going to fall asleep its way to soft..

so Cloud(A.K.A)goldie locks...sat in the chair that sat closest to the tv.

It was a green bean bag chair he sat down not to hard not to soft it's nice he sat there thinking for a moment be then he heard a strang ripping sound he looked around still seated. he heard it again.then he was flat on his back on the floor...white bean bag thingys covered the room...Oh shit Cloud said as he stood up and did the best he could to get all of the beans off.

Well that was...not fun...hum...where to look ?

Cloud made his way into the kitchen and by this time he was very hungery.

He saw the three bowls of oat meal sitting on the table...Oh man...why do i have to be so hungery?

cloud stood there for a good 4 minutes just looking at the oat meal half expecting it to come to life and kill him.

He sighed and and walked over and looked at the first bowl of oat meal half gone?

wonder why they left in the middle of eating?

Cloud picked up a spoon full of oat meal and swallowed it down...It burnt all the way down he was about to cry.

he pushed the bowl away and picked up the next one in reach taking a small bite...He spit it out the oat meal had like no suger...what is wrong with these guys seph always liked suger.

hum

oh well not eating that...he walked over to the last bowl looking down at it he could see that some one had pored a lot of little marshmellos into the bowl

covering the oat meal(YUM) cloud was happy and ate down the hole thing he set the bowl down and desided to go up stairs and look around so he did and he got up there and there sat three beds al in a row..

cloud was still on the hunt so he enterd the room and walked to the bed nearest the door,

twin size bed he wonderd whos bed it was for it was covered in teddy bears...(oO)

Hum this is weird cloud said as he looked at the bed

just waiting for some one to sleep on it.yawn..yawn,so tired

cloud thought to himself

maybe i'll just lay down for a minute

cloud sat on the bed but as he did he sank into the mattress

which then sent the teddys falling down ontop of him he jumped up so not to die from getting crushed to death by teddy bears, OMG that was scary, so meny teddy bears so little room to breath.

cloud walked to the other bed still shaking with fear of being attacked again.This bed was plain no creepy plushys

he happly layed down .but just as soon as he layed down he jumped up in pain.

he pulled back the sheets...

and low and beholed

the pointy object was...was...About 9 guns all tucked neatly around the bed just enough room for a small man to be able to lay down if he did not move at all cloud staired at the bed for a minute feeling even more tired

He slowly walked to the next bed this time he looked over the hole thing then desided to lay down...but as he layed down...dun dun da...

.

BACK TO THE THREE LITTLE REMNENTS

Kadaj ran untel he could no longer see his brothers .ha ha ha lost them.

Kadaj smiled triumphantly then he heard some thing, a stick braking then no thing he looked around...um..hello he staired back from where he came from then he felt arms rap around him he could not move...

he was lifted off the ground.

Loz let me go he yelled.then out of the corner of his eye he could see his brothers stairing at him jaws dropped

Kadaj looked over his shoulder he felt a blade on his neck

Why are you boys running around like idiots when Cloud is out there?

the little EVIL wee remnent did not even need to see the man that held him he could tell from the voice...Uh...hi...Seph...Kadaj squeeked afrade to move

did any of you think about your training at all stop fighting with each other ! sephiroth dropped Kadaj.

Kadaj looked up at him.Sephiroth looked away from him,You two get over here!

Loz and Yazoo looked at each other.

Loz looked at Yazoo...Yazoo looked at Loz...they both walked up to Seph who slapped them both on the back of the head

You are all three Dumb ass'

Now get back to the EVIL lair...

Yazoo looked at Sephiroth ..um ..we don't have an EVIL lair...

WHAT?WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO EVIL LAIR?

Sephiroth yelled

What do you got then?um we got a house...fine get your ass's back to the house!

Loz started crying OK...Kadaj got up and walked behind Yazoo and Loz all the way home

Seph leading the way.

They got to the house the door lay open .Come on boys you forget to close your doors.well i guess. its to be expected seing how stupid you are!

You are a meanie! Loz said quietly...Seph looked at him WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Nothing.

yeah it better be nothing!

They enterd the house, in the first room they found some one had been sitting in Loz's chair..And some one had been sitting in Yazoo's chair too..

Kadaj screamed Some one has been sitting in my chair and they killed it!

Kadaj,Yazoo,Loz,and Seph...

all looked around at the bean things that now covered the intire living room...OMG...I am not cleaning this up!Yazoo said as he crossed his arms..

Kadaj looked around...WHY? WHY WOULD SOME ONE DO THIS?

Loz walked up and hugged Kadaj it's ok we will buy you a new one.

Kadaj looked up at his big brother..OK...

they looked around...they did not see any one in this room so they went to the kitchen next

Cheers arupped from Kadaj and Loz as they could se the oat meal was gone...Yazoo shot them an EVIL look that told them shut the fuck up or die...they both fell into quietness

and Seph looked at Yazoo inpressed that one of the boys had some speck of him in there blood.

They then headed up stairs...

they opened the door... Loz wa sthe first to walk in as soon as he did he stopped the others walke up to him

what is it? Seph asked...But Loz did not need to anser every one looked and every one saw...

hanging above Kadaj's bed in a net was Cloud strife...the great big brother,the semi big brother,and even the great Sephiroth

all looked at the little EVIL wee brother

(KADAJ)

Kadaj laughed and looked at at cloud ...MWA HA HA HA HA

every one staired

Kadj walked up to the net cloud looked down at him...what the hell is going on here?

Kadaj smiled...Cloud sank back in fear...

Kadaj was happy...

Yazoo was "eeh"

Loz was Confused becuse for some reson his brother had a net in his bed.

Cloud was terror struck

And sephiroth was proud!

THE BOYS TOOK CLOUD AND TATOOED THEIR NAMES ON HIM THEN RELEASED HIM IN TO THE WILD TO PROVE TO OTHERS THAT NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE SILVER HAIRED MEN


End file.
